


Enjoy The Show

by Kewlmint34



Series: The Performance [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Peter is a Little Shit, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Temptation, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kewlmint34/pseuds/Kewlmint34
Summary: When Peter thinks about the real reason he didn't take Tony's new Spiderman suit he shocks even himself sometimes, but nothing feels better than this. Nothing feels better than something this wrong.





	Enjoy The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Had an urge to write for this pairing again. I got a spark of inspiration, and I decided to roll with it, so here it is! Leave a comment if you want, nothing makes me happier than hearing positive/constructive feedback. Also, I know this type of work has been done before but I wanted to try putting my own spin on it, enjoy! <3

It was late at night, just a little after midnight. Peter crept into his room accompanied by a gust of cool autumn air and muffled city noises. As usual, he used the advantages of his suit to climb on the ceiling, carefully shutting his window, and sealing off the outside world. Aunt May was asleep by now so he had to be careful not to wake her. He slowly took off his suit before hiding it in his backpack then gently tucking it into his closet. Wearing only his boxers he slid into his unmade bed, resting his tired body. 

It had been a little over a year since Peter obtained his powers, and he still couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't used to them yet. The past year of his life had been a wild ride that no one could have anticipated, but sitting in his bed reflecting on everything that had happened... he wouldn't have had it any other way. His brief moments with Tony were notably the best things he'd ever experienced. It seemed like every time the two spoke, a new chapter opened in Peter's life.  

The last time Peter saw Tony, he was offered the most epic suit he'd ever seen. While he couldn't deny that some part of himself wanted it, something didn't feel right yet... the time would come. That suit was the first step of a greater independence that Peter didn't feel ready for, or perhaps, a step that he didn't want. There was something about his suit that felt personal. There was something about it that felt dangerous. There was something about it that made him feel close to Tony. 

When Peter first learned that Tony had a "baby-monitor protocol" on his suit he felt more than a little insulted. However, after some time it unlocked other feelings that were unexplored, and exciting. There was a rush that came with the feeling of being watched. Like every time he did something good, he wondered if Tony would see it. The possibility of potential approval motivated him more than he'd like to admit. That wasn't all though, whenever he did something questionable, he got a shot of adrenaline, spurring on his petty deviance, wondering if Tony would disapprove and want to give him... consequences.  

Peter had a darker side of his infatuation with Tony. That side of him was only his, it was a side that was best left for times exactly like these. When he was sitting alone in his room, subtle moonlight illuminating his walls just enough to see. The cold air chilling the surface of his face and arms, while a low heat curled through his stomach, making his hairs stand on edge. These were the times he thought about Tony... in the best way.  

It was moments like these when Peter's mind would take the responsible father-figure that was Tony Stark, and use his image to turn him on in ways that were unfathomable to him. It was also moments like these that made Peter never want to give up the old suit. He laid under his covers, a shiver took its course up and down his body. The rougher fabric of his blanket slid against his exposed skin as he began to stir beneath all the layers. He cast his gaze towards to closet, the suit was only a few feet away from him. He looked away, wondering how many times he had done this... and how many more times he could get away with it.  

He slid out from under the covers, cold air immediately seizing his half-naked body. He reached back into his closet, and firmly grasped his backpack. He carefully pulled out only the mask of his suit.  He quickly got back into his bed, like he would be caught if he wasn't speedy. He looked at the mask in his hands, feeling the slightly bumpy texture on the outside. He thought about how Tony's hands had, at some point, been on every inch of this suit. Crafting it carefully for him from the genius of his mind.  

His heart quickened in his chest. He felt the gentle thuds as his sensations and nerves heightened together, producing a delicious rush of adrenaline. He slowly slid the mask over his head, feeling the soft fabric of the inside slide against his cheeks. Every time he put on the mask like this he would imagine it was Tony's hands touching his face, leaving soft traces behind. He opened his eyes to the digitally enhanced view of the world, he already found a way to turn that feature off, and Karen was intuitively silent at times like these.  

This was the moment he couldn't let go of. The possibility of being caught, and being watched...it was everything. Peter wondered what Tony would think if the man saw him like this. Would he keep watching to see what happened next? Would he wonder why Peter's heart rate was so fast? Would he wonder why it was so late at night? Would he want to know... that he was the reason why Peter's boxers felt tighter and tighter as the seconds crept by?  

Peter looked down at his own body, bathing in the feeling that he was putting on a show, it didn't matter if anyone was watching. That was probably the part Peter loved the most. The feeling of the unknown. He could be alone right now, but perhaps someone else is watching his chest rise and fall, perhaps someone else can hear his shaky breaths of anticipation. Perhaps that person is enjoying it, perhaps it's Tony. 

He wondered if the older man ever thought about him this way. It was a devious thing to do really... to see if he could get Tony's eyes to linger on him longer than they should. It really was wrong of him, to lean into Tony's touches the way he did. It felt scandalous, the way he brushed up against the older man's body. He really shouldn't look at Tony with lust heavy in his eyes, wondering if the other man could sense how much he was desired. It was all very wrong, but Peter couldn't bring himself to stop. He couldn't help but wonder if Tony was ever tempted by his body. He couldn't help wanting it so badly.  

Peter kept his eyes on his hand, as it slowly traced down his body, he spread his fingers over his toned muscles. He liked taking his time with his pleasure, and his show. He wondered what Tony would do if he was watching. Would he be turned on right now? Riddled with guilt, and wrestling with the urge to stop watching? Peter rolled his hips at the thought, slowly and enticingly.  He slid his middle finger back and forth across his boxer's waistband, teasing himself and imagining that he was teasing his desired viewer.  

He traced the outline of his bulge, previewing what he had in store, and zoning in on the subtle sensations. His skittish demeanor melted away in these moments, he enjoyed the feeling of losing himself in his sexuality. He drew confidence from the fact that someone might be lusting after him right now. He wondered if Tony would touch himself if he saw this. Would he lose enough control, to pleasure himself to the sight of Peter's body? Peter questioned if he was desirable enough to make such a controlled man do that.  

Finally, Peter slid down his boxers and threw them aside. He was fully hard and ready, he desperately wanted someone to touch him... but his own hand would have to do for now. He took hold of himself lightly, half-heartedly stroking himself while he got lost in thought again. He wondered if Tony ever imagined touching him. Did the man ever think about having Peter at his mercy, desiring and moaning at every touch? Peter tightened his grip, letting out a soft sound that he hoped Tony could hear.  

Peter quickened his pace, his hand moving on his cock was now enough to make him breath harder. He wondered if Tony would feel the same way as he did. A little dirty and messed up. He also hoped that the same thing would happen to the man. Maybe the adrenaline would take over, and the desire would be too much to set aside. He wondered if Tony was giving in right now, turning up the volume of Peter's soft noises, and picking up the pace of his own hand. Peter wondered if he could make Tony moan, if he could turn Tony on to the point where he earned a low groan of approval. 

Peter made a louder sound at the thought, this time it sounded closer to a whimper. His thoughts were spiraling as he fell deeper into his fantasy. He let his head fall back and hit the pillow before he remembered to keep an eye on himself. He wouldn't want Tony to miss anything. He liked to imagine that this wasn't the first time Tony had watched. Peter had only done this about ten times so far... but what if he had the man hooked? What if Tony kept coming back to watch and touch himself in time with Peter's own strokes. Peter knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

His noises were now coming closer and closer together, still quiet, so as not to alert anyone. This was when he really liked to turn up the heat. He rolled his hips into each of his strokes, imagining his hand was anything else. Tony's hand, Tony's mouth, usually one of those. Peter liked to think about what it would feel like to have such an experienced tongue on his cock, making him roll his eyes back and moan Tony's name. His pace once again quickened. Peter had never tried this before... but he couldn't help it this time. 

"Tony..." He whispered the name just loud enough to get the man's attention... if he was watching. The name lingered in the air, he liked how it felt when he said it. It almost sounded like he was begging...he wanted to do it again. 

"Tony," He said it again, a little louder than before. Heavy breaths followed the name this time. His heart pounded with all the sensations, his nerves were on fire. The pleasure was vibrating through him, tempting him to push further. His show was about to end, so he might as well make it good. 

"Ah...Tony, please." He panted out the words, begging for release from someone who probably wasn’t even watching. He looked down at himself, his stomach muscles tightened and released as he started to fall beyond the line of control, almost completely at the mercy of his own orgasm. 

"Tony..." The name dripped with desire, Peter's muscles tightened, and his body finally gave in to the pleasure. "Ton- Ah...Mr. Stark!" He covered his mouth to prevent further noise, muffling the audio of his intense climax. He made sure to look at himself, cumming on his stomach. The streams of his pleasure slowly died out, leaving him in a mess of heavy breaths. 

He sat there for a minute, looking at the outcome of his actions. Mentally blaming Tony for being so god-damned desirable. There was a sudden feeling that overcame Peter. It was unexpected and thrilling. Suddenly, he didn't feel alone anymore. The sound of the air moving in the room was interrupted by something else. In this moment Peter was so thankful he didn't give up this suit, when a low, shaky, and wonderfully familiar voice came through the ears of his mask. Peter knew instantly who it was... and all the voice said was, 

"Peter..." 


End file.
